Feliz Navidad, Santa Sev
by Alisevv
Summary: San Nicolás está enfermo esta Navidad y no puede repartir los regalos. ¿Adivinen quién será su suplente?. Fic SLASH Pareja Severus SnapeHarry Potter


Título: Feliz Navidad, Santa Sev

Autora: Alisevv

Pareja: Severus Snape/Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Titín y Fergus son míos. Los personajes de HP son de la señora Rowling y Santa y los renos de todos los niños del mundo, y de aquellos que todavía conservamos en nuestros corazones un pedacito de la niñez.

Este relato es Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico, si eso te incomoda de alguna forma, sugiero que salgas ahora

**Esta historia la hice el año pasado, pero nunca la subí en esta página. Ahora quiero hacerlo como agradecimiento especial a todas las amiguitas que me apoyan por aquí. Feliz mes de Diciembre y gracias por su hermoso apoyo, ha sido muy, muy importante para mí. Las quiero.**

**Feliz Navidad, Santa Sev.**

Era una noche del mes de Diciembre, para ser más exactos el día 23, y las estrellas refulgían brillantes sobre la extensa superficie desolada del Polo Norte... o mejor dicho, casi desolada, pues a lo lejos, colgando a medias entre la realidad y la fantasía, se encontraba un mundo de ensueño, un mundo que sólo conocen los niños, el Reino de San Nicolás.

Y todo aquel que viera aquel paraje con los ojos de un niño, podría descubrir una gran edificación pintada con vivos olores, rojos, verdes, azules, amarillos, y de cuyas múltiples chimeneas salían vapores de color caramelo, que esparcían en el aire un aroma realmente delicioso.

Y si esos ojos infantiles vieran el interior, notarían que todo el ambiente estaba cargado de una agitación febril. Infinidad de duendes vestidos con mallas de alegres colores y gorros graciosos corrían de un lado a otro armando bicicletas, vistiendo muñecas, encuadernando cuentos y tomando la infinita gama de regalos que pasaban velozmente por las correas transportadoras y envolviéndolos con papeles multicolores. Era la fábrica de juguetes de San Nicolás, y tenían muy buenas razones para estar tan agitados: al día siguiente era Nochebuena y todos los obsequios deberían estar listos para ser repartidos.

Esa era una actividad que los duendes disfrutaban al máximo, el 24 de Diciembre era el mejor día del año, cuando todo su esfuerzo se veía recompensado por miles de sonrisas infantiles, por lo que habitualmente los duendes reían y cantaban alegremente. Pero ese año era diferente; la actividad se hacía con eficiencia, como siempre, pero sin alegría. Todos estaban muy, pero que muy preocupados, especialmente Titín, duende jefe y mano derecha de San Nicolás.

Titín era un duende delgado y alto, para ser duende, de inteligentes ojos azules y pelo castaño y con una larga barba puntiaguda. Vestía de morado, signo distintivo de su jerarquía, y su gorro puntiagudo iba adornado por campanitas y sonajeros que tintineaban con cada uno de sus movimientos. Miro en derredor con rostro serio, y viendo que todo marchaba sobre ruedas, llamó a su segundo de a bordo.

-Fergus- un duende rubio de nariz roja se acercó de inmediato-. Por favor, quédate a cargo. Necesito ir a hablar con Santa.

El rostro de Fergus se tensó de inmediato, sabía que de esa conversación dependían muchas cosas.

-Sí, jefe.

Titín hizo una mueca ante el apelativo empleado por el otro, pero estaba demasiado cansado y preocupado para discutir en ese momento, así que sin otra palabra, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Salió al exterior y respiró con cierto alivio el frío aire invernal, esa atmósfera siempre le relajaba. Enfiló a la derecha y caminó por el sendero cubierto de nieve durante un buen rato. Pasó los límites de la fábrica y se encontró frente a la residencia de los duendes. La luz brillante que salía por las ventanas era invitadora, y por un segundo Titín se vio anhelando estar acurrucado en su sillón favorito, frente a un fuego crepitante y escuchando la música que tanto le gustaba.

Desechó de inmediato ese deseo, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo para hacerlas. Al llegar al final del edificio dobló nuevamente a la derecha y se dirigió pausadamente hacia la casita que se perfilaba un poco más allá: la residencia de San Nicolás.

Llegó a la pequeña casa en pocos minutos, pero antes de entrar se desvió levemente y se acercó al corral anexo, donde un grupo de renos descansaban tranquilos, los Renos de Santa. En cuanto lo vio, un hermoso reno con una enorme nariz roja, se acercó y frotó su nariz contra la mano que el duende acababa de extender.

-Hola Rodolfo, amigo- lo saludó acariciándole el morro con cariño, mientras los demás renos se empezaban a acercar-. Bailarín, Saltador¿cómo están chicos? Zalamero, Veloz- siguió saludando a medida que se iban acercando los renos, hasta que al fin tuvo a los siete animales mirándolo fijamente en interrogación. Rodolfo frotó nuevamente el morro en su manga. Titín se les quedó mirando fijamente, sabía muy bien cuál era la inquietud de los animales... la misma que latía en su interior.

-Lo siento, chicos- musitó-, aún no tengo noticias.

Todos los animales se movieron nerviosos y bufaron como protesta.

-Lo sé, lo sé- habló suavemente para tranquilizarlos-. Pero yo estoy igual. Ahora voy a hablar con él y les cuento¿vale?

Hubo un nuevo bufido general, esta vez de aceptación, así que Titín se despidió con una sonrisa y terrones de azúcar para todos, y siguió su recorrido hacia la casa de el Gran Jefe.

Llegó a una cancela blanca, la atravesó y se acercó a la puerta, en cuyo centro lucía orgullosa una brillante aldaba dorada. Luego de un momento, se escucharon unos pequeños pasos que acudían presurosos a abrir.

-Titín, al fin llegas- lo saludó una bonachona anciana con semblante preocupado, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar-. Lleva una hora preguntando por ti.

-Buenas noches, señora. Disculpe pero no pude liberarme antes de la fábrica- se excusó el duende, entrando al sencillo pero muy hermoso vestíbulo-. ¿Cómo sigue?

-De salud, igual- explicó la mujer-. Pero está definitivamente insoportable.

-Mujer- se escuchó una voz ronca proveniente del cuarto-, si es Titín dile que pase, hace horas que lo estoy esperando.

-Es mejor que entres- dijo la matrona señalándole el camino.

El duende frunció el entrecejo y respiró profundo antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación. Su jefe era de carácter amable y bonachón pero faltaba un día para Nochebuena y por lo visto era definitivo que él no podría volar... debía estar desquiciado. Empujó la puerta suavemente y asomó la nariz con cautela.

-Santa...

-Pasa- bramó el hombre acostado que parecía una mala imitación del San Nicolás verdadero. Estaba flaco y demacrado, con profundas ojeras rodeando sus habitualmente bondadosos ojos que en ese momento relampagueaban de impotencia, la nariz estaba más roja que la del reno Rodolfo y la barba y el cabello estaban descuidados y deslucidos, conclusión, estaba hecho un total adefesio-. Siéntate- señaló una silla cercana a la cama-. ¿Cómo va la fábrica?

-Bien- comenzó el duende después de sentarse-. Se presentaron algunos problemas de nerviosismo y distracción, pero ya todo está marchando.

-Sí- musitó Santa calmándose ante el tono bajo y tranquilizador de su duende de confianza-. Como verás, me es imposible viajar este año- aunque Titín ya se lo esperaba, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío ante esas palabras.

-Entonces- dudó antes de hacer la temida pregunta-¿este año no habrá Navidad?

-Claro que sí- afirmó San Nicolás ante de empezar a toser con fuerza. Titín le pasó un vaso con agua, antes de preguntar:

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer?

El enfermo dio un sorbo a la bebida antes de contestar:

-Tendrás que buscar un sustituto.

El duende se le quedó viendo asombrado. ¿Un sustituto¿Cómo que un sustituto? Definitivamente la fiebre estaba haciendo delirar al hombre. O quizás ya era viejo para ese trabajo.

-Supongo que estás pensando que lo que acabo de decir es una estupidez y yo estoy majareta- levantó una mano para evitar que el duende contestara-. No hace falta que lo niegues. Sin embargo, pese a lo que creas, estoy más cuerdo que nunca. Vas a tener que buscar a mi sustituto.

-Pero¿quién? No hay nadie que reúna las características apropiadas para tratar con los pequeños... y con los renos. Además, tendría que visitar muchas casas en una noche y hacer otras cosas para las que un hombre no está preparado.

-Estuve sopesando todas las posibilidades y encontré la persona idónea. Es un chico joven a quien le encantan los niños y además es mago.

-¿Un mago?

-Sí, y de los buenos- aseguró San Nicolás-. Y muy buena persona, estoy seguro que aceptará encantado. En cuanto a las problemas técnicos del viaje y la cantidad de visitas, he preparado un hechizo especial. Está hecho especialmente para Harry, tiene esencia de su alma.

-¿Y si él no acepta?- inquirió Titín, aún dudando que todo aquello fuera buena idea.

-Tendrás que convencerlo- replicó Santa-. El hechizo ya está hecho y como te dije, tiene esencia de su alma, así que sólo hay dos personas en quienes puede hacerse efectivo, Harry Potter y su alma gemela.

-¿Y si el joven no acepta puedo intentar con su alma gemela?

San Nicolás se quedó mirando al duende con diversión, mientras pensaba en el hombre que era el alma gemela de Harry Potter.

-Será mejor que convenzas al chico- fue lo último que dijo, antes de dar media vuelta y luego de enrollarse en las cobijas, caer en un profundo sueño.

°°°°°°

-Soooo- gritó Titín tirando de las riendas para que los renos recortaran la velocidad de vuelo-. Chicos, llegamos a destino: Hogsmeade- guió a los renos para que planearan suavemente sobre el pueblo, hasta posarse sobre la nieve, en la parte de atrás de una pequeña y elegante casa. Se bajó del trineo y mientras los renos descansaban apaciblemente, se dirigió a la verja blanca que rodeaba la vivienda donde un pequeño aviso rezaba 'Familia Snape Pottter', la traspasó, llegó a la puerta y tocó con la aldaba.

Luego de unos minutos, escuchó unos fuertes pasos que se acercaban y una alta figura, completamente vestida de negro, se perfiló en el umbral. El propietario de la vivienda se quedó mirando hoscamente al duende quien, titubeando, apenas acertó a preguntar:

-¿Ésta es la casa de Harry Potter?

El hombre lo miró de arriba abajo y, con una mueca de disgusto, se giró hacia el interior de la casa y llamó:

-Harry, te buscan- la voz sedosa retumbó en el gélido aire, antes que el dueño se girara nuevamente a Titín -. Por lo visto es un amigo de Dobby.

Titín iba a explicar que no era amigo de ningún Dobby cuando una voz armoniosa lo interrumpió

-¿Amigo de Dobby?- preguntó Harry acercándose a la puerta de entrada con una gran sonrisa-. ¿Y lo tienes en la puerta?- regañó a su esposo, empujándolo suavemente para que permitiera pasar al duende-. Bienvenido, cualquier amigo de Dobby es amigo nuestro.

El duende se quedó mirando atónito la figura que se recortaba en el dintel de la puerta. Harry era un joven hermoso, con unos ojos intensamente verdes medio ocultos tras unos lentes de pasta y un desordenado pelo negro. Y un muy, muy abultado abdomen. Harry Potter estaba embarazadísimo

-En realidad- comenzó Titín aún aturdido, pensando que ese embarazo no iba a facilitar las cosas en absoluto, mientras Harry lo jalaba hasta el vestíbulo de entrada-, no soy amigo del señor Dobby, de hecho ni siquiera lo conozco.

-Entonces si no es amigo de Dobby¿se puede saber qué o quién es usted?

Ante el tono despectivo en la voz de Severus, el hombrecillo se irguió cuan alto era, que a decir verdad no era mucho, y declaró con voz firme:

-Mi nombre es Titín y soy un duende. De hecho, soy el duende jefe de la fábrica de juguetes del Polo Norte y mano derecha de San Nicolás- declaró con orgullo.

-¿Esto lo ideaste tú, cierto?- preguntó Severus mirando a su pareja sin saber si echarse a reír por la broma o cabrearse del todo.

Días atrás habían estado discutiendo sobre las festividades navideñas. Severus no entendía la insistencia de Harry en montar el arbolito y todos aquellas tonterías alusivas. De ahí, la conversación había derivado en la existencia o no del condenado gordo barbón vestido de rojo. Severus , como era lógico, la negaba, pero su pareja se había empeñado en afirmar que Santa y sus duendes eran reales y vivían en el Polo Norte. Y ahora salía con esto.

¿Quién te ayudo? – insistió, antes de fijar su vista una vez más en Titín-. ¿Eres amigo de Dobby, verdad?

_"¡Qué insistencia la de este hombre con el tal Dobby!"_ pensó el duende antes de negar el reclamo.

-Ya le dije que soy un duende de Santa y no conozco al tal Dobby.

-Está bien- dijo Severus con ironía dispuesto a seguir hasta el fin lo que él creía era una tonta broma de su esposo-. ¿Y se puede saber qué hace la 'mano derecha' de San Nicolás en nuestra humilde casa?

El duende se molestó por el tono despectivo pero decidió ignorarlo y contestar la pregunta.

-Vine a buscar al señor Harry Potter.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó cortésmente Harry, intentando suavizar la situación.

-Verán- el duende se restregó las manos nervioso. Tenía que lograr que esos humanos le creyeran y al parecer el murciélago vestido de negro no estaba muy dispuesto a hacerlo-, resulta que mañana es Nochebuena y ya tenemos casi todos los obsequios listos para repartir- Severus soltó un pequeño bufido pero el duende continuó-: pero no tenemos quien los reparta.

-¿Y Santa?- preguntó Harry, mientras Severus soltaba otro bufido.

-Está muy enfermo, una gripe terrible, le es completamente imposible viajar.

-Lo lamento, pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo al respecto?- Harry estaba completamente desconcertado-. No soy médico ni medimago.

-No, no es eso- dijo Titín moviendo la cabeza-. Él tiene un duende médico excelente- otro bufido de Severus, que a duras penas contenía la risa-. Lo que necesitamos es que sustituya a Santa en el viaje.

Ahora sí que Severus Snape fue incapaz de contener la carcajada.

-Vale. Me rindo- exclamó mirando a su pareja-. Muy buena broma, Harry, de veras.

-No es broma, Sev.

La seriedad en el rostro de Harry le indicó que si aquello era una broma, no la había ideado él.

-No pensarán que me voy a creer que Santa existe, y está enfermo y te designó como su reemplazo¿verdad?

-¿Cómo puedo hacer para que me crean?- meditó Titín en voz alta, desesperado. Tenía que convencer a aquellos hombres que decía la verdad-. Ya sé. ¿Recuerdan cómo va Santa a repartir los regalos?

-En un trineo rojo jalado por renos- contestó Harry.

-Ya veo que lo saben- dijo el duende, dirigiéndose a la salida-. Por favor, acompáñenme.

Sin una palabra, Harry y Severus siguieron al hombrecillo, el primero totalmente convencido, pero el segundo completamente incrédulo.

El duende los guió hacia la parte posterior de la casa, donde los renos esperaban impacientes. Al verlo llegar acompañado se pusieron alertas, mientras Rodolfo se acercaba con cautela.

-Es Rodolfo- exclamó Harry alborozado al observar la nariz roja-. ¿Te acuerdas, Sev? Te hablé de él.

El duende frotó la nariz de reno y musitó una pocas palabras.

-Vamos a hacer una demostración- les dijo y dirigiéndose al trineo se montó, y a una breve orden, los renos alzaron vuelo, desapareciendo al instante en el firmamento. Momentos después, aparecieron nuevamente y se posaron suavemente en tierra.

-¿Convencidos?

-Yo soy mago- declaró Severus desestimando el hecho-. También sé aparecerme.

-Ya basta, Severus- lo regañó Harry-. Claro que te creemos, Titín.

-Vale- dijo Severus mirándolos con guasa-. Supongamos que decido creerle que es un duende y vino a buscar a Harry como sustituto de Santa. Lamento decirle que eso va a ser imposible, mi esposo tiene ocho meses de embarazo y el medimago le prohibió terminantemente volar.

-Eso es cierto- confirmó Harry-. _'Nos encantaría'_ ayudarte, pero no creo que sea posible. Tendrás que buscar otra persona

-Me lo imaginaba- musitó el duende, vacilando, sin saber cómo plantear la otra alternativa-. El problema es que Santa preparó un hechizo que le permitiera al señor Potter visitar todo el mundo en una noche y...

-Pues tendrá que prepararlo para otra persona- lo interrumpió Severus con brusquedad.

-Es imposible. Una vez hecho no puede ser repetido.

-¿Entonces no hay alternativa?- preguntó Harry con preocupación.

-Existe una posibilidad.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Severus que, sin querer, a ese punto ya empezaba a estar intrigado por todo ese asunto.

Viendo el interés del hombre, el duende se sintió un poquito más animado

-Pues... resulta que el hechizo que Santa hizo es un hechizo de alma- explicó-. Por eso es tan especifico. Sólo puede ser lanzado sobre el elegido o sobre- dudo un segundo antes de agregar, mirando significativamente a Severus- su alma gemela.

El Maestro de Pociones se quedó mirando al duende como esperando que continuara, hasta que internalizó lo que ese ser le quería decir.

-Ah, no, no, no- denegó con fuerza-. Conmigo no cuenten para esa locura.

Harry fijo su verde mirada en Titín.

-¿Y si Sev no acepta?

-¿Como que 'si no acepto'? Por supuesto que no voy a aceptar.

Harry ignoró las protestas de su esposo e insistió.

-¿Qué pasaría entonces?

El rostro del duende se ensombreció.

-Este año los niños del mundo se quedarían sin regalos- declaró rotundo. Al ver la actitud de los esposos, continuó-: Mañana regresaré a medianoche por una respuesta. Tienen hasta entonces para pensarlo

Y sin agregar nada más, se montó en el trineo y duende y renos desaparecieron en la noche estrellada

°°°°°°°

Harry salió del baño ya listo para dormir y se dirigió con paso pausado hacia la cama donde Severus estaba acostado leyendo un libro. Con casi ocho meses el embarazo estaba cada vez más pesado, le dolía horrores la espalda y tenía los pies hinchados, pero también estaba cada día más feliz. En ningún momento sufrió los malos humores del embarazo, pues cuando se enfadaba, sólo de pensar en que pronto tendría a su bebé en brazos bastaba para calmarlo.

Por eso Severus lo miró con preocupación y entendimiento cuando apartó las mantas y se acostó a su lado, acurrucándose contra su cálido cuerpo. Automáticamente lo aferró por la cintura y lo acercó aún más hacia si, depositando un suave beso sobre su frente. Harry recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras la mano de su pareja se posaba sobre su prominente estómago, iniciando un juego de caricias circulares.

Luego de un largo rato así, Severus habló por fin.

-¿Quieres que lo haga, verdad?- no mencionó a qué se refería, ambos lo sabían.

-Sí- fue la breve respuesta.

-¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?

Harry se alejó ligeramente, lo suficiente para poder ver los ojos de su esposo.

-Habría muchos niños desilusionados si no lo hicieras.

-Pero los padres le compran obsequios a los pequeños- argumentó Severus.

-No todos- replicó Harry con los ojos velados de tristeza-. Hay muchos padres que no tienen dinero para los juguetes y...- se detuvo brevemente tomando fuerzas-...y hay muchos niños que no tienen padres que se los compren.

Los ojos de Severus también se entristecieron al darse cuenta de que Harry estaba pensando en su propia niñez, así que lo estrechó muy fuerte en su cálido abrazo y le beso el negro cabello.

-Cuando era niño- continuó el joven, acurrucándose nuevamente-, todos los años pensaba que ese día Santa me traería algo, pero nada sucedía- se detuvo y depositó un cálido beso en el pecho de su pareja-. Al principio pensé que quizás era porque yo era un niño muy malo y no lo merecía y quedaba muy triste. Cuando crecí más, decidí que probablemente mis tíos evitaran que me dejara los regalos y me sentí mejor- se calló por un instante-. No quisiera que este año los niños se decepcionaran porque no llegó San Nicolás- su voz se fue apagando de forma que la últimas palabras apenas fueron un tenue murmullo.

-Está bien- se rindió Severus emocionado, aunque seguía sin terminar de creerse todo ese cuento de San Nicolás y los enanos que se llamaban duendes-. Lo haré.

-¿De veras?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

-De veras- repitió Severus inclinándose para besarlo con pasión-. ¿Habrá algo que no consigas de mí cuando te lo propones?

-No sé- rió Harry con ternura y algo de malicia, mientras su mano se dirigía hacia la cintura de su pareja y bajaba aún más-, pero¿crees que pueda convencerte de hacer un poco de ejercicio- al ver que Severus iba a abrir la boca para protestar, agregó-: ya sé, con cuidado por el bebé.

El hombre lo miró con dulzura y bajó la cabeza, perdiéndose en los ardientes labios y el cálido cuerpo de su embarazadísimo esposo.

°°°°°°

-Así que aceptan- dijo Titín con alivio. Para ser sincero, cuando partió la noche anterior no las tenía todas consigo, pero por lo visto Harry tenía más influencia sobre su gruñón esposo de lo que en un principio pensó.

-Sí, estuvimos conversamos y Sev decidió aceptar- contestó Harry, ignorando el profundo bufido de su pareja.

El duende miró a uno y al otro y suspiró con resignación. El hombre había aceptado, sí, pero algo le decía que esa sería una noche muy, muy complicada. Es más, todavía se preguntaba si todo ese lío sería una buena idea.

-Perfecto- dijo, sin dejar entrever sus dudas-. Entonces, voy a lanzarle el hechizo que nos va a permitir manejar el tiempo para viajar a todos los sitios que debemos ir- Sev lanzó un nuevo gruñido, esta vez más lastimero, pero ninguno de los otros le hizo caso. El duende sacó un saquito del bolsillo y lo miró-. ¿Estás listo, Santa?

Severus endureció el rostro y lo miró echando llamas por los ojos.

-Puede que Harry me haya _´convencido'_ para participar en esta loca idea, pero le agradezco- el suave siseo era casi aterrador- que no me llame Santa.

Titín se movió algo nervioso antes de preguntar:

-¿Y cómo quiere que lo llame?

-Profesor Snape- fue la lacónica respuesta.

-Sev- lo regañó Harry golpeando cariñosamente su brazo-, no seas odioso- luego se volvió al duende con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-. Puedes llamarlo Severus- ofreció, callando la próxima replica de su esposo con una mirada de súplica.

-Entonces Seve...- el duende titubeó y tragó antes de seguir-...Severus¿está listo?- ante la muda afirmación del mago, abrió el saquito y echó un puñado de polvo de estrellas sobre su mano. Luego recitó unas palabras en un lenguaje ininteligible, y sopló sobre su mano. El polvo cubrió por completo a Severus, quien al momento empezó a brillar con una luz dorada.

-Listo- dijo Titín con una sonrisa mientras extraía otro saquito de su traje. Vertió sobre su mano una pequeña cantidad de polvo, esta vez de color rojo, pero cuando estaba a punto de soplar sobre él, fue bruscamente interrumpido.

-Un momento- bramó Severus con el ceño fruncido-. ¿No se supone que ya me lanzaste el hechizo?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces, qué demonios es eso?

-No te preocupes- dijo el duende desestimando el asunto con un gesto-. Es sólo un hechizo sencillo, que te va a hacer ver como el verdadero San Nicolás. Tiene efectos similares a la poción que ustedes llaman Multijugos.

-O sea que si me lanzas eso voy a verme como un viejo barbudo y panzón, vestido con un ridículo traje rojo con sombrero a juego- Titín se limitó a asentir con la cabeza-. Oh, no, eso sí que no- rechazó categóricamente-. Haré lo de los obsequios porque no me queda más remedio- miró significativamente a Harry-, pero no me cambio ni a balazos. Tendrás a Severus Snape tal y como es o te quedas sin nada.

-Pero entiende- argumentó el duende-. Tienes el pelo grasiento y la nariz ganchuda, una cara que mete miedo y...-miró a Severus de arriba abajo-... tampoco tienes muy buen gusto para elegir la ropa.

-Pues tú eres enano y raquítico, muy, muy feo, y vas vestido con unas ridículas mallas moradas y un estúpido sombrero con campanitas y no has oído que yo me queje.

-No es eso- intentó Titín de nuevo-, es sólo que los niños...

-Voy como soy o no voy, es mi última palabra.

-Acéptalo, Titín- aconsejó Harry, precavido-. No conseguirás nada más de Sev. Al menos, no en ese asunto.

-Está bien- aceptó el duende con resignación-. Pero no sé cómo irán a reaccionar los niños... o los renos, cuando te vean- al ver que no había nada que hacer, continuó-: Vamos entonces, es tarde y tenemos mucho que hacer.

Salió de la casa seguido de Harry y Severus y se dirigió al sitio donde habían visto a los renos el día anterior. Lanzó un silbido y los animales se enderezaron presurosos.

-Bueno, chicos, ya estamos listos para partir- informó-. Severus- señaló al aludido- va a ser nuestro Santa suplente.

Al escuchar esas palabras todos los renos comenzaron a quejarse. Se movían inquietos y bufaban mientras miraban a Severus con ojos torvos.

-Calma, chicos- habló el duende una vez más-. Sé que su aspecto es un tanto... inusual, pero es la persona que eligió Santa y debemos aceptarlo.

En tanto que Titín lidiaba con la protesta de los animales, uno de los renos se alejó pausadamente del grupo. Mientras se acercaba al supuesto suplente de Santa, iba recordando una época, muchos años antes de aquella enorme tormenta en que su extraña 'peculiaridad' había obrado el milagro de convertirlo en el guía principal del trineo de San Nicolás en la Nochebuena.

Por aquel entonces él tampoco era muy popular que se diga, y era continuamente rechazado por los otros venaditos, que se reían de él y nunca lo aceptaban en sus juegos. Y todo por ser diferente, por aquella enorme nariz roja que una noche tormentosa había salvado la Navidad. Del mismo modo que Severus Snape la iba a salvar ese día.

Llegó al lado de Severus, y luego de mirarlo fijamente con sus enormes ojos color miel, acercó su nariz al brazo del mago y empezó a frotarlo suavemente. El hombre, sorprendido pero de alguna forma sensibilizado por la muestra de afecto y confianza del animal, alzó la mano y comenzó a acariciar el hocico de Rodolfo.

Al ver ese gesto todos quedaron impactados. Harry apenas podía creer lo que veía, era la primera vez que Sev daba una muestra de afecto de este tipo. Titín estaba sorprendido, tanto por la actitud del mago como por la del reno, y los demás renos del grupo, al ver las acciones de su guía de tantos años, se callaron y asumieron una actitud obediente hacia Severus, quizás recordando también la historia de Rodolfo y su roja nariz.

-Bueno, Severus- declaró Titín con una sonrisa satisfecha-. Parece que Rodolfo te aceptó... y todos los demás también- miró al resto de los renos-. Creo que podemos partir.

-Adiós, mi amor- se despidió Harry dándole un breve beso en los labios-. Abrígate bien mientras vuelas- Severus ya se dirigía hacia el trineo, acompañado de Titín-. Y diviértanse.

-Ten cuidado- advirtió Severus ya con un pie en el trineo y el semblante entre molesto y preocupado-. Si te sientes mal, llama a Sirius y a Remus.

-Descuida, lo haré- el joven sonrió mientras mago y duende se instalaban en el asiento-. Pero no te preocupes, no va a pasar nada.

-Abróchate el cinturón de seguridad- lo instruyó Titín, señalando una ancha banda roja. Luego que Severus lo hizo, agregó-. Y recuerda, debes gritar JOJOJOJO.

-¿Jojojojo?- repitió Severus con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, pero con más ánimo- dijo el duende mientras el trineo se elevaba suavemente.

-JoJoJoJo.

-Mas fuerte hombre- los renos empezaban a tomar velocidad.

**-JOJOJOJO... AHHHHHHH** el grito se perdió en el firmamento cuando los renos salieron disparados a velocidades astronómicas.

Joder, joder, joder- gritaba Sevurus mientras el viento le golpeaba el rostro y el trineo subía y bajaba como en medio de una montaña rusa-. Paren, paren, paren. Duende del demonio, detén esta maldita cosa.

-Tranquilo, Severus- gritó Titín apenas conteniendo la risa, al fin se estaba cobrando los desplantes del mago. Ya le estaba empezando a caer mejor, pero seguía siendo insufrible. Merecía una lección.

Los renos se detuvieron de improviso mostrando al pobre Maestro de Pociones las ventajas del dichoso cinturón de seguridad. Entonces empezaron a bajar planeando, hasta posarse suavemente en el césped, frente a una enorme casa de dos pisos.

-Mierda- gritó Severus mientras se desataba el cinturón y gateaba fuera del trineo-. Mejor ve buscando otro medio de locomoción porque yo no me vuelvo a subir a ese aparato infernal

-Vamos, Severus, no exageres- ante la mirada furiosa del mago, Titín se apresuró a continuar-: Hemos llegado a nuestra primera parada- y señaló a la enorme mansión.

Severus miró la hermosa casa que se desdibujaba en la oscuridad, no sabía por qué pero le parecía ligeramente familiar. Apartando el pensamiento, se dirigió a la puerta de entrada con paso decidido.

-Eh, Santa- el mago se detuvo y se giró con la mirada furiosa-. Disculpa- dijo el duende llegando a su lado- se me olvidó los del nombre. Severus¿adónde crees que vas?

-Adentro- contestó simplemente-. No se supone que es allí donde debo ir.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer¿Tocar la puerta y pedir que te dejen entrar?- al ver la expresión del hombre supo que eso era precisamente lo que pensaba hacer-. ¿No sabes nada de San Nicolás, cierto?- no necesitó su respuesta para saber que así era-. Tienes que entrar por la chimenea.

-¿Así que por la chimenea?- comentó Severus, burlón-. Estás demente.

Ya se daba media vuelta cuando el duende lo detuvo nuevamente.

-Va en serio, Severus. Debes entrar por la chimenea, es parte de la tradición.

-Al demonio la tradición- espetó Severus, furioso.- No pienso bajar por una mugrienta chimenea, sin mencionar que- miró la mansión- el techo de esa casa debe estar al menos a seis metros de altura. ¿Cómo se supone que suba allí?

Sin decir nada, Titín señaló la enredadera que cubría un lateral de la vivienda.

-Oh, no. Ni hablar. ¿Has visto lo frágil que es esa mata? Me voy a caer y me voy a descalabrar.

-No pasará nada- dijo el duende.

Severus se quedo viendo a Titín un buen rato y luego lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

-Maldición- masculló para si, mientras se dirigía a la pared-. Harry va a tener que hacer muchos méritos para compensarme por esto.

-Sant...Severus- lo llamó Titín una vez más.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- preguntó, girándose furibundo.

-Se te olvida eso- informó, señalando el enorme saco de regalos.

Severus volvió sobre sus pasos y dirigiéndose al trineo, sacó la pesada bolsa y la cargó sobre su hombro derecho.

-Demonios- gruñó por lo bajo-. Nadie va a convencerme que un viejito gordo y frágil hace esto todos los años.

-Severus- se escuchó de nuevo a Titín pero él no contestó y siguió caminando hacia el enramado de la pared-. Espera, es importante.

El otro se giró y lo miró con cara de 'Mas te vale que así sea', mientras esperaba que dijera lo que tenía que decir.

-Cuando estés listo, murmura trineo y aparecerás directamente aquí.

-¿Y si puedo hacer eso, por qué demonios tengo que subir por aquí?...Vale, no contestes, es la maldita tradición.

Se encaminó con paso decidido hacia la pared y esta vez no fue detenido. Llegó al pie de la enredadera y evaluó la situación.

-Me voy a romper la crisma, seguro- mascullaba en voz baja-. Y Harry se va a quedar viudo- afirmó el saco a su espalda y empezó a trepar, ayudándose con sus poderosos brazos y piernas-. Y no voy poder conocer a mi bebé- se tambaleó precariamente bajo el peso del saco-. Un paso más, Severus, uno más- fue subiendo lentamente, haciendo una esfuerzo terrible-. Y para colmo sigo sin creer en el condenado San Nicolás.

Luego de un enorme esfuerzo y no pocas maldiciones, muy poco navideñas por cierto, alcanzó el borde del techo, y haciendo un último esfuerzo, se impulsó hasta arriba. Se sentó unos minutos para compensar la respiración y dejar que su corazón recuperara su ritmo normal.

-Severus, apúrate- escuchó la voz del maldito enano-. Estamos retrasados

Haciendo anotación mental de liquidar a Titín antes de que acabara la noche, se dirigió a la chimenea.

_"Tal vez podría lanzarlo del trineo en pleno vuelo"_

Con ese agradable pensamiento en mente, tiró el saco por el hueco de la chimenea y procedió a bajar el también

°°°°°°

-Diantres- maldijo en voz baja por quincuagésima vez en ese día, mientras salía de la chimenea sacudiéndose la túnica y frotándose la rabadilla-. A partir de ahora no vuelvo a viajar por la red floo en mi vida. Y pensar que esto apenas empieza y...

-¡Alto ahí!- escuchó una firme e infantil voz-. ¿Quién es usted y qué hace en mi casa?

Se giró lentamente hacia el punto de donde provenía la voz y se encontró con un niño de unos siete u ocho años, de cabello intensamente rubio y ojos grises como la plata, que lo apuntaba con una varita.

-¿Draco?- preguntó confundido. Draco tenía la edad de Harry, veintidós años, no siete. Y no tenía hijos-. ¿Eres tú?

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- indagó el chiquillo asombrado, sin dejar de apuntarlo, antes de repetir su pregunta anterior -. ¿Y quién es usted?

Dentro de su confusión ante lo extraño de esa situación, Severus reflexionó buscando las palabras para responder. El niño no parecía reconocerle y aunque era pequeño, esa varita no parecía de juguete, y él estaba completamente desarmado. Así que decidió decirle la verdad aparente.

-Soy el suplente de San Nicolás- informó, adelantándose con cautela al tiempo que señalaba el gran saco-. Él está enfermo así que yo traje los juguetes este año.

-No se mueva- ordenó el pequeño Draco-. No le creo, Santa no enviaría a alguien tan feo como suplente. Seguro es uno de esos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, mi padre me advirtió sobre ellos.

-No, te aseguró que soy el suplente de Santa- replicó Severus, reflexionando que no era extraño que Draco juzgara por la apariencia exterior, al fin y al cabo era hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Se acercó con cautela al saco y metió la mano-. Déjame mostrarte lo que traje.

-Noooo- gritó el pequeño-. Saque las manos de ese saco, quien sabe lo que tenga ahí.

-Es sólo un jug...- murmuró al tiempo que empezaba a sacar la mano.

-No- repitió Draco-. No existe Santa y seguro usted es un espía de la Orden, pero no se va a escapar. ¡Rayusss!

De la varita del pequeño empezaron a salir pequeños rayos plateados que al impactar contra la humanidad del hombre producía un agudo dolor, como un fuerte pinchazo. Al ver que el niño continuaba repitiendo el hechizo y no había forma de convencerlo, sacó de la bolsa un paquete envuelto en papel verde brillante con un listón plateado y prácticamente lo lanzó bajo el árbol antes de gritar 'trineo' y desaparecer de la habitación.

Se apareció junto a un sonriente duende, jadeando y frotándose los puntos donde empezaban a salir pequeños hematomas.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Titín, risueño.

-Ni preguntes- replicó Severus, furioso-. Tantos niños en el mundo y me tuvo que tocar un mocoso con ínfulas de mortífago, menos mal que con los años cambió que si no. Y hablando de años- se quedó mirando fijamente al duende-. Draco Malfoy es un adulto con más de veinte años¿cómo es posible que allá adentro esté un Draco que no tendrá más de siete u ocho?

-Ni idea- el duende desestimó la pregunta con un movimiento de la mano-. Es mejor que partamos, aún hay mucho por volar.

Y con eso casi corrió hacia el trineo y el mago no tuvo más remedio que detener el interrogatorio y seguirlo. Pero ya averiguaría de qué se trataba todo eso, como que se llamaba Severus Snape.

°°°°°°

Ya más acostumbrado a la demencial velocidad del trineo y a la fuerza del azote del viento sobre su rostro, un cansado Severus se recostó con un suspiro en el mullido asiento del trineo. Habían estado viajando por lo que le parecían siglos, cruzando el aire en ese artefacto de locos, bajando por chimeneas llenas de hollín, escapando de furiosos perros, subiendo tapias y eludiendo desvelados niños que se escondían esperando atrapar a San Nicolás. Ese trabajo era francamente agotador.

Al principio había pensado que serían un puñado de casas, al fin y al cabo en la bolsa no podían caber más de un centenar de juguetes ¿cierto? Y eso lo había animado. Pero el hecho es que había sacado un juguete tras otro y el enorme saco se veía igual de lleno que al principio.

-Cuando se irá a vaciar el maldito saco- casi ladró la pregunta, expresando en voz alta sus pensamientos cuando el trineo se detuvo en el aire y empezó a bajar planeando en círculos.

-Cuando terminen las visitas- replicó Titín.

-¿Y eso será...?

-No todavía- fue la breve respuesta.

Suspiró con cansancio mientras el trineo descendía hasta posarse suavemente en el terreno frente a una pequeña casa pintada de blanco en un barrio muggle. Tomó el sacó con resignación y se dirigió a enfrentar la enésima visita de esa noche.

Descendió con cuidado por la chimenea, pensando que la práctica definitivamente mejoraba y él había practicado mucho esa noche. Emergió en la oscuridad y se dirigió hacia un arbolito hermosamente iluminado, colocado en un rincón de la sala.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras- se escuchó una delicada voz. Severus se giró en redondo para quedar frente a una pequeña niña de ojos marrones y cabello alborotado, que estaba sentada en un sofá tapizado en cuero azul-. Ven- lo invitó la pequeña-, tengo leche y galletas para ti.

-¿Hermione?- musitó el mago, quien desde que se había casado con Harry se había hecho muy amigo de la muchacha.

-Sí, ese es mi nombre- contestó la niña con una sonrisa.

_"Otra visita loca, una Hermione niña"_ pensó Severus. _"Debe ser algún efecto secundario de viajar en ese dichoso trineo, me hace ver visiones de tanto en tanto"_

Pero ven- insistió la pequeña, palmeando el asiento al lado de ella-. Llevo tres años intentando verte pero siempre me quedaba dormida- se lamentó, antes de mirarlo fijamente, con expresión analítica-. La verdad no te ves como dicen en las películas- comentó, como meditando al respecto-. Pero he estado investigando en los libros, sé que fuiste arzobispo en Patara hace casi veinte siglos, así que supongo que ese traje es más apropiado que la chaqueta roja

_"Sí, esta es definitivamente Hermione"_

-¿No te desagrada mi aspecto?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Para nada- contestó la pequeña acercándose a darle un breve beso en la mejilla-. Entonces¿vas a probar las galletitas? Las hizo mamá pero yo la ayudé.

Severus se sintió inundado de ternura, pensando que su niña algún día sería un ser tan dulce como esa pequeña. Cuando terminó la galleta y el vaso de leche, se levantó, se dirigió al saco y sacó un pesado paquete cuadrado, de lo que parecían ser libros. Lo depositó bajo el árbol y luego se giró a la niña.

-Adiós, Hermione- se despidió-. Se buena.

-Adiós, Santa- dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Gracias por el regalo.

Severus sonrió con ternura, pensando que ese trabajo definitivamente tenía sus cosas buenas, antes de murmurar 'trineo' y desaparecer en el aire.

°°°°°°  
-Llegamos- comentó Titín al tiempo que los renos aterrizaban en un inmenso jardín-. Ten cuidado en esta casa- le advirtió-, el año pasado hasta Santa pasó de largo.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó pensando que si el gordinflón había pasado de largo, la cosa no pintaba nada bien.

-Pues- el duende dudó un instante sopesando sus palabras-, digamos que el año anterior le habían hecho una broma un tanto pesada.

-¿Y si tu jefe los ignoró, por qué yo tengo que entrar?- inquirió, un tanto mosqueado.

-Es que no podemos ignorarlos dos años seguidos- explicó, lanzándole una sonrisa que intentaba ser tranquilizadora-. Pero no te preocupes, ahora están más grandes, no creo que pase nada.

Pensando que esas palabras no le tranquilizaban en absoluto pues su experiencia docente le había demostrado que, mientras más grandes los niños, mayores los problemas, recogió la bolsa de regalos y se dirigió a la casa con paso decidido, al mal paso mejor darle prisa.

-Suerte- fue lo último que escuchó antes de introducirse por la chimenea... y que el mundo cayera sobre él.

Nada más salir a la sala principal de la casa, totalmente cubierto de hollín, una jauría de chiquillos pelirrojos se abalanzaron sobre él y lo arrastraron sin consideración hasta un poste cercano. Severus, sin poder reaccionar por la sorpresa, se vio muy pronto atado al dichoso poste, mientras cinco niños vestidos de indios corrían a su alrededor haciendo ruidos extraños y esgrimiendo hachas de guerra.

_"Espero que eso que llevan en las manos no sea tan real como la varita de Draco" _pensó un tanto preocupado. _"¿Y todos estos chiquillos pelirrojos¿Los Weasley? No, imposible, mi suerte no puede ser tan mala."_

-No me parece buena idea lo que están haciendo- comentó un pelirrojo alto y delgado que se había quedado a prudente distancia mientras veía como dos niños idénticos reunían madera y la ponían a los pies del hombre atado-. Además, pueden estar equivocados de persona, ese hombre no parece San Nicolás.

-No importa- dijo Fred, uno de los gemelos-. Seguro que al panzón le dio miedo venir y por eso envió a éste, pero es igual, así recibirá el mensaje.

Severus, viendo preocupado que la cosa empezaba a ponerse seria, trató de hablar con los pequeños.

-Miren, chicos- comenzó, mientras se removía intentando aflojar las ataduras-, como broma ya está bien. Por qué no me sueltan y dejan que les de sus regalos.

-Ya Ginny se está encargando de eso- dijo el pelirrojo más pequeño señalando a su hermana, que sacaba sin parar paquetes de la gran bolsa-. ¿Y cómo fue que Santa te eligió como suplente? Eres feo como murciélago y tienes el pelo grasiento.

_"Ron_" pensó Severus con resignación, pero pronto se vio distraído por asuntos más urgentes.

-Oigan, ustedes dos- dijo a los gemelos que se acercaban peligrosamente a la madera a sus pies con dos antorchas encendidas-. Bajen esas cosas, esto no es gracioso.

-Sí, sí que lo es- dijo un muchacho espigado que parecía ser el hermano mayor, mientras su hermano al lado asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Lo ves?- dijo Ron con una sonrisa-. Bill y Charlie están de acuerdo, y ellos son los mayores. Además- miró a Percy con un gesto despectivo-, somos casi mayoría.

A todas estas, las antorchas estaban cada vez más cerca por lo que Severus comenzó a soplarlas frenéticamente buscando una salida

-Titín- maldijo entre dientes-, necesito ayuda y pronto- sopló una vez más-. Titín- ya estaba realmente desesperado cuando al final se le prendió el bombillo y gritó-¡TRINEO! y con eso Santa y bolsa de regalos desaparecieron del lugar

°°°°°°

-¿Aún nos faltan muchas visitas?- preguntó Severus. La visita a los pelirrojos lo había dejado realmente agotado.

Titín se giró a verlo con una sonrisa amistosa. Era cierto que el hombre había sido un incordio casi todo el viaje, pero tenía que reconocer que se había comportado a la altura, enfrentando cada reto con un ánimo insuperable.

-Sólo un par- contestó, palmeándole el hombro con gesto amistoso-. Y creo que la próxima te va a gustar- Severus lo miró intrigado pero no preguntó nada pues ya estaban aterrizando frente a un grupo de casas de un suburbio de Londres-. Ahí está, el número 4 de Privet Drive.

Sin prestarle mucha atención a la dirección y ansioso por regresar a su cómoda cama y a los cálidos brazos de su esposo, Severus saltó del trineo, asió el saco que por fortuna ya estaba bastante vacío y se dirigió hacia la casa que le indicaba el duende.

Bajó por la chimenea y salió a la ordenada sala. En una de sus esquinas se podía distinguir un iluminado árbol de navidad, en cuya base había infinidad de obsequios apilados ordenadamente.

_"Vaya"_ reflexionó mirando los obsequios, _"no creo que los niños de esta casa necesiten de la ayuda de San Nicolás"_

Con ese pensamiento, estaba a punto de girar para irse, cuando un suave llanto llamó su atención. Siguiendo la dirección del sonido, llegó a la puerta de un armario ubicado bajo las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, y cuya puerta estaba cerrada con un enorme candado.

Pensando que debía haber escuchado mal pues era imposible que allí hubiera nadie, estaba a punto de desistir cuando el suave llanto llegó nuevamente a sus oídos, y era indudable que provenía de esa alacena. Alargó la mano con la intención de ver si había alguna forma de abrir el candado, sorprendiéndose cuando ante su toque, el artefacto despidió una luz blanca y se abrió con un leve click.

Empujó la puerta con cuidado, entrando en una minúscula 'habitación'. Un foco pendiente del techo lanzaba una tenue luz sobre un humilde camastro y un destartalado armario, único mobiliario del lugar, y sobre la delgada y desvalida figura de un niño que lloraba acongojado tendido sobre el sucio colchón.

Al escuchar el ruido de las pisadas, el pequeño alzo el rostro y fijo sus verdes y asustados ojos, húmedos de lágrimas, en el extraño que acababa de aparecer por la puerta.

-Harry- musitó Severus, mientras sentía que el corazón se le encogía de angustia.

El pequeño se enderezó entre asombrado y confuso.

-Sí, señor, ese es mi nombre. ¿Usted me conoce?

¿Qué si lo conocía? Merlín, ese chiquillo era su Harry.

-He oído hablar de ti- se obligó a contestar.

-¿Y quién es usted?

Severus pensó que era mejor continuar con el papel que había asumido toda la noche, así que contestó:

-Soy el sustituto de San Nicolás. Esta Navidad él no pudo venir porque está enfermo.

-En realidad él nunca ha venido, al menos no a traerme nada a mí, todos los regalos se los queda Dudley- al ver que Severus lo miraba con tristeza, se apresuró a añadir-. Pero no importa. Al principio pensé que era porque yo era un niño malo y no me quería, pero ahora pienso que es porque mis tíos no lo dejaron pasar. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo usted?

-Fui más listo que ellos- musitó Severus, conmovido-. ¿Me dejas sentarme?

-Claro- el niño sonrió, haciéndole puesto en el catre-. Sólo tengo mi cama, pero si quiere yo puedo sentarme en el suelo.

-¿Por qué habría de querer eso?- preguntó Severus, intrigado.

-Pues- empezó el niño tratando de encontrar las palabras-, mis tíos nunca se acercan a mi, ni me dan besos ni abrazos como a Dudley. Dicen que porque soy un monstruo.

Severus encajó los dientes tratando de dominar su furia. Malditos muggles. ¿Cómo se atrevían a tratar así a su Harry!

-¿Me dejas que te abrace?- le preguntó con cuidado.

Por toda respuesta, el niño lo miró con sus grandes ojos y acercándose con cautela, le permitió abrazarlo.

-¿Ves?- dijo Severus cuando se separaron-. No eres un monstruo si no un niño encantador, tus tíos están equivocados- al ver el pequeño rostro animarse un tanto, se animó a preguntarle-. ¿Y por qué estás encerrado en este lugar en Nochebuena?

-Me castigaron- de nuevo Harry adoptó una expresión triste.

-¿Por qué?- indagó, aunque mentalmente se decía que ninguna travesura ameritaba semejante castigo.

El niño dudó unos segundos, pero ese hombre le inspiraba tanta confianza que suspiró y empezó a hablar.

-Estaba ayudando a Tía Petunia con la cena navideña- explicó mientras estrujaba sus manitas una contra la otra-. Pensé que si hacía todo como me indicaba, quizás me permitieran probar un pedacito de pastel de chocolate- al ver que el hombre iba a hablar se apresuró a agregar-. Yo sé que los dulces no eran para mí sino para la familia y los invitados, pero me gusta tanto el chocolate- sus ojitos se anegaron nuevamente.

-¿Qué pasó entonces?- preguntó Severus, sintiendo que sus ojos también se humedecían.

-Ya el pastel estaba listo sobre la mesa de la cocina, cuando mi tía tuvo que salir y me dejó encargado del pavo. Entonces llegó Dudley con un par de amigos y se comieron el pastel- gruesos lagrimones rodaban nuevamente por el compungido rostro del niño-. No pude evitarlo, ellos eran tres y son más grandes que yo- explicó como disculpándose-. Cuando Tía Petunia regresó, le dijeron que yo me lo había comido. Por eso me mandaron a la cama sin cenar.

-¿A la cama¿Ésta es tu habitación?

-Sí, señor- Harry bajó la vista avergonzado

Severus estaba cada vez más dolido y furioso, pero trato de contenerse y consolar a Harry.

-¿Qué te parece si te consigo un gran pedazo de pastel de chocolate?

El pequeño rostro se iluminó nuevamente.

-¿Podría, señor?

-Por supuesto- y levantándose y orando porque la magia de Santa funcionara, fue hacia el saco de regalos y allí estaba, un apetitoso pastel de chocolate.

Mientras Harry devoraba el dulce, Severus se sentó nuevamente en la cama y preguntó:

-Entonces¿qué quieres de regalo de Navidad?

-¿Puedes darme lo que sea?

-Bueno- Severus dudó, no quería ofrecer lo que tal vez no pudiera dar-, casi todo.

-Entonces seguramente no me puedes dar lo que deseo- dijo el niño con resignación.

-¿Y qué es lo que deseas?

El niño fijó sus ojitos en los de Severus y musitó:

-Quisiera que mis padres estuvieran vivos.

Severus sintió que un nudo de angustia cerraba su garganta. Extendió los brazos, sentó a Harry sobre su regazo, y le dijo suavecito.

-No, mi niño. Lamentablemente eso no te lo puedo dar- secó con su pulgar una lágrima que corría por la pálida mejilla-. Pero lo que si puedo asegurarte es que en unos años vas a encontrar a alguien que te va a amar con todo su corazón, y te va a hacer muy, muy feliz.

-¿En serio?- la expresión del niño se iluminó nuevamente-. ¿Alguien me va a querer?

-Mucha gente te va a querer- le aseguró el mago mayor-. Pero esa persona te va a amar más que a nadie en el mundo, y van a tener juntos un hogar y una familia.

-Entonces no voy a estar triste- decidió Harry-, porque sé que todo va a funcionar bien, sólo tengo que esperar.

-¿Y mientras esperas no te gustaría tener algún juguete¿Algo que te haga ilusión?

-Pues me gustaría tener una pelota y una bici y...-se detuvo y puso expresión seria-...pero es mejor que no, si lo ven mis tíos dirían que me lo robé y me castigarían. Pero no te pongas triste- al ver la expresión sombría de Sev, lo abrazó nuevamente y le besó la mejilla-, estoy contento de que hayas venido y la torta estuvo muy rica.

Severus estrechó a Harry entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en su coronilla haciendo esfuerzos indecibles por contener las lágrimas.

-Lo que sí podemos hacer- murmuró, soltándolo y yendo nuevamente hacia el saco-, es dejarte unas cuantas golosinas- sacó un paquete enorme con toda clase de dulces-. ¿Crees que podamos encontrar un buen sitio para esconderlos.

Harry se echó a reír feliz y levantando el colchón, mostró una caja donde escondía sus poquísimas pertenencias. Colocaron la bolsa de dulces y el colchón regresó a su sitio.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya, tú tienes que dormir- dijo Severus alborotando su negro cabello.

-¿Te volveré a ver?- preguntó el pequeño con tristeza.

-Te lo aseguro- contestó el hombre, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la alacena-. Quizás no sea pronto, pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver- antes de salir, giró hacia Harry y le regaló una enorme sonrisa-. Feliz Navidad, Harry.

-Feliz Navidad, Santa- contestó el pequeño con una sonrisa similar, sonrisa que perduró en Severus mientras musitaba 'Trineo' y desaparecía del lugar

°°°°°

Severus llegó a donde estaba Titín y se derrumbó en el asiento del trineo. Estaba destrozado, la conversación que acababa de sostener había minado todas sus defensas. Ahora entendía muchas cosas en la actitud de Harry; sus ansias por estar siempre abrazándolo o besándolo, su alegría casi infantil cuando tenía algún detalle hacia él, la tristeza que inundaba su mirada cuando no le prestaba atención, o su empeño en decorar la casa y afirmar que San Nicolás existía y vivía en el Polo Norte.

Y él, estúpidamente, en lugar de entender a su esposo y cobijarlo y amarlo, lo había enfrentado y le había dicho que todo eso no era más que una sarta de tonterías. Merlín, que estúpido había sido. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque a él no le habían enseñado como demostrar afecto. Porque aunque sus padres vivían nunca le habían dado muestras de la más mínima señal de amor, porque creció tan solo y desamparado como el propio Harry.

Pero a diferencia de su esposo, él rechazaba el afecto y se escondía tras su espesa coraza de 'A mí no me importa nada' para evitar ser herido, sin darse cuenta que Harry jamás le heriría, que su pareja lo amaba tanto como él lo amaba.

-Titín, por favor, necesito ir a casa- suplicó mientras el trineo se deslizaba a toda velocidad.

-Sólo una parada más- musitó el duende-. Lo prometo. Además, ya estamos aquí.

Severus fijó su aguda vista en el horizonte.

-¿Hogwarts?- inquirió extrañado-. ¿A quien voy a visitar en Hogwarts¿Y cómo voy a entrar de manera tradicional? No esperaras que escale las murallas de la escuela¿verdad?

-No, esta vez no- rió el duende, antes de dirigirse a los renos-. Chicos, acérquense con cuidado hacia esa ventana.

Rodolfo planeo cuidadosamente hasta colocar el trineo a la altura de uno de los torreones, frente a una ventana abierta. Mirándola resignado, Severus aferró la bolsa y se dispuso a entrar, pero antes se giró a Titin.

-Si no sobrevivo a ésta, dile a Harry que lo amo.

Mientras la risa del duende resonaba en el aire, Severus pegó un brinco y cayó precipitadamente a través de la ventana. Desde su posición en el piso, alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con un mini Albus Dumbledore, de no mas de un metro y con facciones juveniles, pero con su habitual barba blanca puntiaguda y sus lentes de medialuna.

-Santa- dijo el mini Albus con una enorme sonrisa-. ¿Me trajiste mis caramelos de limón?

-NOOOOOOOOO

°°°°°°

-¡No, no, no...noooooo.

-Severus, Severus- escuchó una voz suave mientras alguien lo zarandeaba por el hombro-. Severus, despierta.

-¡Que?- exclamó el hombre mientras abría los ojos sobresaltado para encontrarse con la límpida mirada de Harry-. Harry, estás aquí- exclamó con una radiante sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza-. O mejor dicho- rectificó-, yo estoy aquí. ¿Pero dónde está Titín?

-¿Quién?- preguntó Harry, confundido.

-Titín- repitió Severus-, el duende de Santa. Y los renos¿dónde está Rodolfo¿Y el trineo?

-Severus- Harry habló con voz suave, tratando de serenarlo-. Estás en casa, en nuestra cama, y aquí no hay nadie más que yo.

-¿Quieres decir que no fue verdad?- Severus estaba desconcertado.

-No- dijo Harry mirándolo con dulzura-. Creo que tuviste una pesadilla.

-Una pesadilla- musitó más para si mismo que para Harry-. No amor- se giró a mirar a su esposo con infinita ternura-, no fue una pesadilla. Más bien fue un sueño muy, muy hermoso. Pero espera- exclamó nuevamente alarmado-, todavía estás embarazado¿cierto?

-Claro, amor- rió Harry, tomando la mano de su pareja y llevándola a su prominente estómago-. Audrey ya lleva ocho meses dentro de mí.

Severus acarició el amado estómago en el que su hija dormía protegida y lanzó un suspiro.

-Perdóname- pidió muy bajito, tanto que Harry apenas alcanzó a oír.

-¿Perdonarte¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry, acariciando el lacio cabello de su pareja.

-Por ser tan tonto. Por no comprender todo el amor que me ofreces cada día. Por no haber sabido demostrarte cuanto te amo. Por ser incapaz de complacerte con algo tan sencillo como unos adornos cuando día a día me entregas todo, por...

-Shhh- lo detuvo Harry, colocando un tierno beso sobre sus labios-. No digas eso. Tu me das muchas cosas día con día. Me ofreces tu apoyo y tu consuelo, y me amas incondicionalmente.

-Pero no te lo digo- se quejó, Severus-. No sé expresar lo que siento.

-¿Y crees que necesito palabras?- se acercó y besó a su esposo apasionadamente-. Sé como eres, así te aprendí a amar y te amaré hasta el final. No necesito palabras, Severus. Sólo te necesito a ti.

-Te adoro- susurró el Profesor de Pociones, estrechando contra sí el cálido y redondeado cuerpo de su pareja-. Y mañana a primera hora vamos a salir a comprar millones de adornos y vestir la casa de fiesta.

-No es necesario, Sev- musitó Harry-. En parte entiendo tu posición y la respeto.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo- insistió Severus-. Es nuestra primera Navidad juntos y quiero que la disfrutes al máximo- Se hundió en la cristalina mirada verde-. Quiero que seas feliz, Harry. Te prometo que te voy a hacer feliz.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor- Harry se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso-. Y ahora vamos a dormir, tu hija tiene sueño y se está quejando- dijo, al sentir unas pataditas en el vientre.

Severus se agachó hasta la barriga de Harry y depositó un tierno beso.

-Perdona a tu papá, hijita- murmuró sin despegar los labios de la tersa piel-. Que duermas bien, cariño.

Elevó la cabeza, y recostándose, rodeó a Harry con un abrazo amoroso. El joven se acurrucó contra el fuerte pecho y musitó.

-Feliz Navidad, Sev

-Feliz Navidad, amor.

Y con eso, ambos se sumergieron en un sueño profundo y reparador.

Fin


End file.
